1. Field
The present inventions relate to door systems and methods, and in particular, to a door system and method having a door that can both slide and pivot open.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional door opens by either sliding open or pivoting open. A door that slides to open provides the convenience of allowing the door to be used in small places, such as a narrow frozen food aisle in a supermarket, without interfering with walkways. However, these doors may be hard to stock with items, such as frozen foods. A door that pivots to open allows easy access for stocking of items, but may prevent mobility of users in a small space during, for example, shopping.